


leave me stardust

by lostinthefire



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She spins stars on her fingertips and weaves galaxies through her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave me stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies comment ficathon

When she dreams, she has the universe in her hands.

She spins stars on her fingertips and weaves galaxies through her hair. She dances amongst planets and wears stardust around her neck.

She wraps herself in the worlds around her and in her dreams she is beautiful.

~~

When she dreams, the universe trembles before her.

She can see the stars going out and feel planets dying against her palms. She tries to tread carefully amongst the planets but her feet make them crumble and galaxies fall apart under her watch.

She tries to be so careful but in her dreams she helps set the universe aflame.

~~

When she's outside with her grandfather and they're settled together under the sky, she smiles.

She has trouble keeping her dreams, remembering them in full detail but moments like this? Those shine clear and true within her mind. Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
